Computing system designers are highly motivated to increase the overall performance of the computing systems they design. Because system memory (also referred to as “main memory”) is a critical component within a computing system, improvements in system memory performance generally result directly in overall computing system performance. As such, computing system designers tend to put emphasis on finding new ways to improve system memory performance.